


Ты выглядишь потрясающе, дорогой!

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мертвая зона не лучшее место для выяснения отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты выглядишь потрясающе, дорогой!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Look Fabulous, Darling!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173122) by Evilawyer. 



\- Доктор, - промурлыкал Мастер, - кажется, ты больше не хочешь прикасаться ко мне.

\- Глупости, - ответил Доктор. – Конечно же, я хочу.

\- Ты не делал этого с тех пор, как регенерировал.

\- Ну, - сказал Доктор, мысленно перебирая все возможные оправдания, почему он и правда не касался Мастера с тех пор, как вступил во владение текущим телом. - Просто не было подходящей возможности. 

\- Возможность есть прямо здесь и сейчас, однако что-то я не наблюдаю активных действий с твоей стороны. Или где-либо на горизонте.

\- Мастер, мы не одни.

\- Мертвая зона едва ли многолюдна. Здесь царит смерть в конце концов.

\- Она достаточно публична. Как насчет Сьюзан и Тиган?

\- Ах, мой дорогой Доктор. Я не думаю, что ты должен трогать Сьюзан. По крайней мере не в том смысле, о котором я говорю. Это просто неправильно, тем более для тебя. А мисс Джованка чересчур ворчлива и раздражительна. Сомневаюсь, что есть удовольствие в том, чтобы касаться ее. Если конечно ты не стал вдруг еще более мазохистом, чем обычно.

\- Кого это ты называешь ворчливой, - недовольно проворчала Тиган.

\- Нет! Это не то, что я имел в виду, - воскликнул Доктор, резко тряхнув головой, так что его белокурые локоны неправдоподобно красиво взлетели при этом. Потом правда им все же пришлось подчиниться закону гравитации. Намного более лохматый и милый, чем был минуту назад, Доктор продолжил. - Я хочу сказать, они находятся прямо здесь! 

\- И как бы очаровательны и прекрасны они ни были, я не хочу, чтобы они дотрагивались до меня. – Мастер бросил свой наиболее обольстительный взгляд на Доктора. – Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ коснулся меня.

Сьюзан поняла, что ей пора срочно что-то сделать, если она не хочет подвергнуть жестокому испытанию свою толерантность, слушая все эти разговоры, которые на ее мудрый взгляд неизбежно приведут в итоге к примирительному сексу.  
\- Вижу вам двоим нужно многое обсудить. Мы будем за теми скалами, дедушка, не подслушивая и не подглядывая, - выпалила она уже практически на бегу, скорее торопясь удалиться на безопасное расстояние, чтобы ничего не слышать, и таща сопротивляющуюся Тиган за собой. Тиган очень хотелось остаться, чтобы подслушать. И подглядеть.

Доктор задумчиво прокомментировал их уход.  
\- Теперь они вне досягаемости, Мастер. Что дальше? 

Мастер молчал, потупив взор, с грустным выражением на лице. Любой, обладающий хотя бы каплей чувствительности, понял бы как сильно его задело непонимание Доктора, только взглянув на него. 

Доктор, как обычно в делах такого рода был непрошибаемо туп. – Мастер? В чем дело?

\- Дело во мне, не так ли? Я просто не привлекаю тебя в этом теле.

\- Что?!

\- Я все понял. Это тело тебе не нравится, а значит и я тебе больше не нравлюсь. 

\- Где ты нахватался этих глупых мыслей? Повелитель времени твоего возраста, и такая чушь в голове. 

\- Ах, так значит все потому что я старый. Я слишком стар, чтобы возбуждать тебя.

\- Я просто не верю своим ушам.

\- Посмотри на себя, такого юного, белокурого, высокого, и увлеченного крикетом. И на меня, бесспорно очаровательного сладкоречивого дьявола, выглядящего невероятно привлекательно в черном бархате, но тем не менее явно приближающегося к унылому среднему возрасту. 

\- Мастер, мы оба среднего возраста. Фактически мы уже на подступах к пожилому.

\- Да, и я не боюсь этого. Люди в их золотые деньки тоже могут быть сексуальными. И невероятно опытными. Но ты очевидно боишься старости. Регенерировал в этот юный и стильный сгусток энергии, а я теперь выгляжу старомодно, и ты словно стыдишься меня. 

\- Я не стыжусь тебя, потому что ты старомодный. Среднего возраста. То есть я хочу сказать, я не стыжусь тебя, потому что ты среднего возраста. Я стыжусь тебя, потому что ты – злой.

\- Спасибо за подтверждение, что только мое тело не нравится тебе, а возраст не имеет к этому отношения. Без сомнения если бы было больше седины в моих волосах, тебе было бы все равно.

\- Да.

\- Больше седины в моей бороде.

\- Да.

\- Не в бороде.

Последнее замечание Мастера заставило Доктора задуматься.  
– Ну, …

\- До сих пор, я никогда не думал, что ты такой ограниченный. Я знаю, ты часто увлекаешься очень странными вещами, а в голове у тебя царит полный гиперактивный хаос, поэтому я никогда бы не подумал что ты – ограниченный.

\- Я не ограниченный! Уж ты то должен знать, что для меня внешняя привлекательность не главное. Я увлекаюсь личностью, а не телом. И потом, ты выглядишь потрясающе, поверь мне!

\- Да, неужели? Тогда почему ты не касаешься меня? Ты обнимал меня, когда я был смуглым. Ты обжимался со мной постоянно в то время, когда мы программировали компьютеры Фарос проекта. Фактически тебе все было мало. Ты не стоял тогда вот так как сейчас – руки в карманах, в тактически оборонной позиции и уклоняясь от моего контакта.

\- Это все потому, что я возил Турлоу к Оку Ориона? Клянусь тебе, ничего не было. Все что мы делали – это наслаждались видами, пока Турлоу рисовал картины. 

\- Картины чего? Тебя? Ты позировал для него обнаженным? Ты больше не позируешь обнаженным для меня. И я не могу припомнить, когда ты в последний раз возил меня к Оку Ориона.

\- Я никогда не возил тебя к Оку Ориона.

\- Вряд ли это – повод для гордости, Доктор. Не сомневаюсь, ты скорее дашь мне сгинуть в пучине Ока Гармонии, чем пригласишь на романтическое свидание.

\- Я бы никогда такого не сделал! Ну, если только это не было бы необходимо, чтобы остановить тебя от разрушения Земли.

\- Ну, вот наконец-то мы дошли до этого. Всегда у тебя Земля на первом месте. Ты пожертвуешь мной даже не поцеловав на прощанье лишь бы спасти свою драгоценную Землю.

\- О, ради Рассилона… - Доктор окончательно исчерпал запасы своего терпения. Он притянул Мастера к себе и подарил ему длинный влажный французский поцелуй. - Итак, - сказал он, отрываясь от Мастера, и отступая назад. – Теперь доволен?

\- Не совсем.

Доктор закатил глаза и театрально вздохнул.  
– Что еще не так?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты коснулся меня. И я не имею в виду твои обычные ободряющие объятья и похлопывания. Они едва ли персональны. Я не хочу быть любым первым попавшимся под твою дружескую руку.

Сначала Доктор оглянулся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что Сьюзан и Тиган действительно спрятались за скалой и не подглядывают, а также, чтобы быть уверенным, что их не захватили кибермены или еще кто-нибудь. Потом, успокоившись, он шагнул вперед и крепко обнял Мастера.  
– Я очень люблю дотрагиваться до тебя, - прошептал Доктор в ухо Мастеру, и нежно погладил того по спине. 

\- Не стесняйся делать это всякий раз, когда возникнет подходящее настроение, Доктор. Но боюсь, сейчас нам придется прерваться, так как это место становится чересчур публичным.

Доктору совершенно не хотелось отлипать от Мастера, так что он лишь лениво пробормотал. – Хмм?

\- Посмотри, - сказал Мастер, и указал рукой в перчатке на киберменов, показавшихся на вершине отдаленного холма.

\- О, Омега! Я так и думал, что кибермены где-то рядом. Я просто знал это. – Доктор неохотно высвободился из объятий, и огляделся. – Я должен попытаться забрать Сьюзан и Тиган отсюда, прежде чем одна из них вывихнет лодыжку, и пока нас еще не успели окружить. – Нежно взглянув на Мастера, Доктор спросил. – Продолжим как-нибудь позже?

\- Всенепременно, Доктор. Что касается меня, то всенепременно.


End file.
